Euryale/Stheno
Euryale Euryale, the older sister of Medusa and younger sister of Stheno, is a Gorgon and one of the three founders of "Stella", a group focusing on intelligence gathering, assassination requests, bodyguard missions, and trade, which is filled with only women due to her and her sister's hatred for men. She is an incredibly beautiful Goddess, born between two Primordial Sea Deities of Greek mythology, Phorcys, and Ceto, who is a songstress that relies on her voice within a battle. She is a supporting character in the fanfiction Deus Vult. 'Appearance' Euryale has a perfect visage, as is right as someone who was born as the perfect "Image" or "idol", being that of the embodiment of men's longing and is the ideal woman; it is a matter of fact that men, and even some women, find her incredibly attractive, even with her short height. She has lilac eyes and lilac hair, which is tied into twin tails with a black cord and she wears a headband upon her head, with a black thread hanging off on either side, with black frills decorating the sides of the band, with black stitching in the middle in a pattern. She has a similar band around her throat, but with the cord. Euryale wears a white gown with black hem and black flower decoration on her right breast, with an armband on either upper arm, with black frills going around the top and bottom that has a black ribbon tied to it. The gown falls down to her ankles where it reveals white heels and her right leg up to her right hip. 'Personality' Euryale displays a carefree demeanor, an overflowing smile, a kind face, and is usually thought up as the essence of purity in her actions and words, causing men to tremble in honor and swear to protect her at the cost of their very lives should just their name pass from between her lips. She, who perfects herself as an idol of humanity, in reality, could best be described as a Devil who loves everything pretty and cute, freely and unconditionally, playing around with the lives of living beings nonchalantly, though mercifully. Behaving much like a spoiled child and forces others to care for her so that she does not have to do anything and though she serves as an idol to humanity, she does not love them in the traditional sense; she loves them in the way that she can toy around with the ones she "likes", embarrassing and driving them to ruin while watching them struggle from afar with a graceful smile tinging her smirking lips. Euryale and Stheno share an exceedingly close bond, to the point that they could match one another in words. Where one starts a sentence, the other continues, with the first to finish it - or it goes on and on until one of them eventually finishes the sentence. They always know what is on their minds, no matter the circumstance. Endowed with purity and chastity, she is a sneaky and moody person who believes that nobody will be mad as long as nothing is ever found out and that it is not trickery if it is never discovered. Sometimes she is kind, but others, she can be as equally mad. Her mood swings around like a pendulum, but in the presence of Stheno, she can usually be found quite calm and kind, acting more like a strict mom. Her mindset is less sadistic than her sister and is usually described as the kinder of the two, but she can be quite as devastating if one allows her the chance. Taking advantage of those who trust in her, she is the essence of perfection that all adore until they are in the jaws of death themselves. She enjoys inflicting pain unto others, much like her older sister, but she is much more forgiving in doing so. Euryale is incredibly merciful, as she doesn't like to watch the filth squirm as much as her sister. 'History' TBA. 'Powers and Abilities' High Divinity - Euryale, being the daughter of two Primordial Deities of the sea in Greek mythology, possesses the blood of the Gods, flowing through her veins. This gives her a weakness to weapons that are more poisonous to the divine. Enhanced Strength - As a Goddess, Euryale possesses a large amount of strength, however, the girl does not actively train herself physically, thus, limiting her physical power immensely. Enhanced Speed - As a Goddess, Euryale possesses a large amount of speed, however, the girl does not actively train herself physically, thus, limiting her speed and agility immensely. Immense Durability - As a Goddess, Euryale possesses a large amount of endurance and durability, to the point that her bare skin can block even some blades from drawing blood from her. She's proud of this fact, but she is rather reluctant to test it. Immense Stamina - As a Goddess, Euryale possesses a large amount of stamina, which she trains daily during her vocal performances as she tries to outlast her previous time with each attempt. When she practices singing, any who hears is instantly drawn to her. Master Magician - Being a nigh-immortal being, Euryale has had plenty of time to study magic spells and formulas, as well as to create her own personal touches here and there. After multiple lifetimes of studying and perfecting her own style of magic, Euryale as reached a masterful level of ability that few human Magicians can ever reach, even surpassing some more devout Magicians. Immense Magic Power - Due to her divine blood and because of her own personal studies over the years, her magic power has grown astronomically, to the point that she has enough power to generate an entire city and still be bored. *'Vocal': Mainly prioritizing in utilizing her magic vocally, Euryale possesses an immense skill in any magic that relies on a chant or song to activate. Due to her intoxicating voice, most male and some female opponents cannot resist staying silent and allowing Euryale to finish chanting, leading to their doom. *'Gaze': Due to her beautiful looks, Euryale can use charm magic through her eyes to a high-level of success, regardless of gender. *'Teleportation': Euryale can utilize magic circles to teleport herself, or anyone and anything, around her, to a different location with ease. She can target up to ten different people with each attempt. *'Flight': Euryale can utilize levitation to fly or the manipulation of gravity to the same effect. *'White': Euryale has several support-type spells, mainly focusing on buffing her teammates and healing them. *'Telepathy': Euryale can communicate through her mind, however, she usually only uses this with her sister, Stheno. Master Singer - Euryale has a beautiful voice, one that causes anyone, even a deranged monster, to stop and listen to her wonderful voice, which is like the pouring of aged wine into a beautiful and clear glass. Taking pride in her voice, Euryale sings as Stheno dances. Stheno Stheno, the older sister of Stheno and Medusa, is a Gorgon and one of the three founders of "Stella", an organization dealing in intelligence gathering, assassination, bodyguarding, and trade, which is filled with only women due to her and Euryale's hatred for men. She is an incredibly beautiful Goddess, born between two Primordial Sea Deities of the Greek Pantheon, Phorcys and Ceto, who is a close-ranged fighter that chooses to leave small wounds on her victims and kill them slowly. She is a supporting character in the fanfiction Deus Vult. 'Appearance' Stheno possesses a genuine natural beauty, a perfect face and appearance, which is of course, her birthright as a being born as the perfect "image" or "idol", being that of the embodiment of men's desires; the ideal woman, even with her short height, many find her very attractive. She has lilac hair stylized into two twin-tails to the side of her body and matching eyes, with a white headband that has black frills going around it and a black cord falling off to the side of the band. She has a similar band around her neck, but without the cords. Stheno wears a white gown with black hem and black flower decoration on her left breast, with white armbands on her upper arms that have a black ribbon tied to it. Her gown reveals the upper part of her chest and shoulders, and also her left hip down to her ankle, where the gown opens up. She also wears white heels upon her feet. 'Personality' Pictured as the "ideal woman", Stheno displays an elegant demeanor, an overflowing and overwhelming sense of grace, and high wisdom in her actions and words; in other words, an intellectual graced with a high amount of charisma. It is said that men lose their senses over her merely using their name once, to the point that they'd swear their own lives and eternal loyalty to her. For those who observe her from far, she is a beauty, a Goddess that could be said to be perfect. However, in reality, she could best be described as a Devil who, like Euryale, loves everything pretty and cute, freely and unconditionally. While the Goddess is noted to "love" humans, she does not love them in the traditional sense. Instead, she loves them in the way of being able to toy with them however she pleases, watching them struggle with their own existence and laughing with a smirk. In contrast to Euryale, Stheno is more bloodthirsty; a sadist, through and through, who enjoys observing insects squirm in pain. Stheno and Euryale share an exceedingly close bond, to the point that they could match one another in words. Where one starts a sentence, the other continues, with the first to finish it - or it goes on and on until one of them eventually finishes the sentence. They always know what is on their minds, no matter the circumstance. Endowed with elegance and refinement, Stheno is a being that one would think is a proper lady of a well-established house. However, the core of her character is merely that of a lazy individual who possesses a cold heart towards others, besides that of her own sister and close friends and those she treasures. Her cold heart could even make Cerberus, the watchdog of the Underworld, shudder in fear and fright. She loves to inflict pain onto others, much more than her younger sister, Euryale and is as much sadistic as her sister is merciful. Stheno enjoys watching insects squirm around in pain, taking great joy out of it. 'History' TBA. 'Powers and Abilities' High Divinity - Stheno, being the daughter of two Primordial Deities of the sea in Greek mythology, possesses the blood of the Gods, flowing through her veins. This gives her a weakness to weapons that are more poisonous to the divine. Enhanced Strength - As a Goddess, Stheno possesses a large amount of strength, however, she rarely trains her body, wasting her potential, though not as much as her younger sister, Euryale. Immense Speed - As a Goddess, Stheno possesses a large amount of speed and due to her rigorous training which mainly dealt with increasing speed, she could be described as a flash of thunder descending upon the Earth, able to move from her spot to full speed in a moment's notice. However, her full-level of speed is not accurately known. Immense Durability - As a Goddess, Stheno possesses a large amount of endurance and durability, to the point that her bare skin can block even some blades from drawing blood from her. She's proud of this fact, but she is rather reluctant to test it. Enhanced Stamina - As a Goddess, Stheno naturally possesses a large amount of stamina, however, due to her innate laziness, she is rather poor in training it. Expert Magician - Because of Euryale's interests in studying magic, Stheno also participated, however, talent only dragged Stheno so far. Though not as knowledgeable or as capable as her younger sister in magic, Stheno is a rather powerful Magician in her own right, even if she never prioritized learning magic. Immense Magic Power - Due to her divine blood and because of her own personal studies over the years, her magic power has grown astronomically, to the point that she has enough power to generate an entire city and still be bored. *'Vocal': Stheno possesses a natural ability in the use of any magic that requires a chant, due to her rather powerful and intoxicating voice, as most who hear her allow her to finish due to listening intently to her voice, even if they realize that they'll be in danger if she finishes. *'Gaze': Due to her elegant looks, any type of charm magic that is utilized through her eyes has improved the chances of being successful. *'Teleportation': Stheno can create teleportation circles and teleport herself, others and nonliving beings, across the world. *'Flight': Through the use of levitation, or by manipulating gravity, Stheno can fly. *'Black': Stheno can utilize powerful magic that targets enemies and deal debuffs to them, such as blinding or deafening them. *'Telepathy': Stheno can communicate with others through her mind, however, she usually only does so with her sister, Euryale. Master Dancer - To contrast with her sister, Stheno practices the dance when she isn't being lazy. Taking pride in her masterful skill, she dances as Euryale sings. 'Equipment' TBA. Trivia *Their physical appearances come from the characters of the same name from Fate/Grand Order. *Euryale and Stheno could be described as "good cop, bad cop". **However, the "good cop" in this equation would just be as good as a regular "bad cop" while the "bad cop" in this picture would be the same on steroids. *They like the taste of blood, finding it sweet, but they do not drink it daily. *As sisters, they are incredibly close, being able to finish each other's sentences. **They can even feel each others' pain (supposedly). Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Gods and Buddhas Category:Fanon Magicians Category:Deus Vult